Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle
NEXT>>> Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle is the very first Saga comic Mighty355 has ever made. It's first page was called the Unicorn and the Alicorn before being called it's proper title for the rest of the pages. The story is continued by Electric Soldier Pony. Plot The story begins when a diapered Unicorn Twilight is scared and hugging Smarty Pants, hoping that she will turn herself back into a Unicorn again. Then Princess Twilight Sparkle shows up to her horror and she tells the young unicorn that she should not show her diaper in front of Princess Celestia and then proceeds to show her that Alicorn Twilight will still continue on in season 4. When Unicorn Twilight asks if she will return as a unicorn again, her future Princess self admits no one even knows. Princess Twilight then goes hoeharshlyr ell-that Celestia will be her mother now and will no longer have her mom, dad or big brother and says "Never More" to her and leaves the poor Unicorn Twilight to cry a puddle of tears. Meanwhile Rayman, seeing a pic of Alicorn Twilight on his computer, is appalled by her appearance and cusses at her and Hasbro. Globox then comes in and asks Rayman if he's watching Sonic for Hire. Later on, Bart Simpson, Milhouse and a bunch of other Simpsons and family guy characters have kicked Homer out of the comic con threaders, and Homer sadly walks out into the rain. While inside, Bart, Milhouse, Stewie, Brian and the others are excited to see the upcoming previews such as Star Trek. Then to their shock and outrage, the previews get interupted by the Hasbro logo and then a pic of Princess Twilight Sparkle. She then announces that everyone will soon cease to exist because of their loyalty to Unicorn Twilight rather then her Princess self. The evil Princess orders Bart, Milhouse, Stewie and Brian to stand up, then using her magic, she makes them disappear into the movie screen and they all travel down to the warp zone and into the bug hole. After waking up, Bart, Milhouse, Stewie and Brian try to find a way out and end up meeting Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Rayman and Globox who were also captured by Princess Twilight Sparkle and banished into the bug hole. While trying to find a way out, The trapped heroes discover Princess Twilight Sparkle who proceeds to scare them all with a picture of 3rd gen Pinkie Pie. Meanwhile Back at Quahog, Peter tells Lois the news of what happened at the Comic Con and what happened to Stewie and Brian which she is horrified by the news. Also Chris then tells his parents that the internet is blocked by a purple winged Unicorn pic. Peter in announces that he will go and save Stewie and Brian from peril. Back in the Bug Hole, Princess Twilight Sparkle continues to harass Stewie and Brian whom the later is angry that Princess Twilight Sparkle failed to give them a reason to have herself be liked. Princess Twilight Sparkle then has herself, Stewie and Brian drink the Alicorn potion and after 5 seconds she forces Stewie and Brian to see into the future where after Stewie disassembles his own time machine, Brian gets run over by a car and dies. Princess Twilight Sparkle tells everyone trapped in the bug hole system that the same fate will befall to all of them. The comic ends with Stewie screaming No and everyone else dismayed. The story continues in Electric Solider Pony. Character List * Unicorn Twilight Sparkle * Rayman * Globox * Bart Simpson * Milhouse Van Houten * Chris Griffin * Peter Griffin * Lois Griffin * Meg Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Brian Griffin * Mario * Luigi * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles Tails Prower * Roberta Tubbs * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Tim the Bear * Homer Simpson * Glenn Quagmire * Cleveland Brown (cameo) * Donna Tubbs (cameo) * Rallo Tubbs (cameo) * Cleveland Brown Jr. (cameo) * Mayor Adam West (cameo) * Francis Griffin (mentioned) * Joe Swanson (mentioned) * Kevin Swanson (mentioned) Trivia * it is an Anti-Alicorn Twilight Sparkle comic, due to Mighty355's hate towards Twilight Sparkle's new form in the final episode of season three of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic "Magical Mystery Cure" much to known of changes to Demon King Piccolo from Dragon Ball and Evil Starkiller from Star Wars The Force Unleashed 1 and 2 Edition. * It's the first time while it was a bit weird comic for the start. * For the conclusion Mighty is good at art comics for it, makes the Parody and Nitpicking. * Grammar and Spelling are a bit mistakes. * In 2013 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, It was planned to be release of new season four of the next Two Parts after Three Parts of Rock-A-Bye Twilight but the title idea of three episodes was fake and scrapped by the made up Fanfic spin-off. * The Simpsons and Family Guy are together in the crossover episode called The Simpsons Guy premiered in 2014 on Family Guy Season 13. * The footage was shown on Life of Brian in the episode where Brian's Death got run over by the Car while setting up the sport cause he's been replace by Vinny in Season 12. Vinny only appears in Three Episodes and at the end of the Episode at Christmas, Stewie saves Brian from knocking over by the Car, cause he's back from Dead. * There's No OC characters appearing. * This is a Part was made in 2013 when Dorami doesn't appear until the Special Comics. Category:Comics Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight